Fluorine-containing elastomers which are known to have peculiar properties because of the presence of fluorine atoms are characterized by their outstanding thermal resistance, oil resistance, and chemical resistance. For this reason, they are a material best adapted for use as hoses or sheets that require high thermal resistance, oil resistance, and chemical resistance, but their cost is too high as compared with those of other general rubber materials.
Thus, it is often attempted to use fluorine-containing elastomers and other materials as a composite body to save the amount of the fluorine-containing elastomers used.
For instance, in the case of fuel oil hoses of automobiles, it is considered that the internal layer coming in contact with fuel oils is made of a fluorine-containing elastomer, while the external layer is made of chlorosulfonated polyethylene which has excellent weather resistance and ozone resistance.
However, fluorine-containing elastomers show very little adhesiveness toward chlorosulfonated polyethylene so that it was very difficult to stably obtain such a laminated article having a firmly bonded adhesive surface. Thus, it has keenly been demanded to improve the adhesiveness between a fluorine-containing elastomer and a chlorosulfonated polyolefin.